


I Should've Bitten You

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Family, Future Fic, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should’ve bitten you,” the wolf says, holding his mate’s hand, rubbing the gold wedding band.</p>
<p>From a prompt on LJ Comment Fic from TigrisWolf "I should've bitten you" - which is a good enough title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should've Bitten You

“I should have bitten you,” Peter says as they unpack the kitchen.

It’s not a new comment, but it is a new house. Stiles has a new job at Humboldt State University, teaching botany and environmental education. They move every few years when it becomes obvious that Stiles’ spouse isn’t getting any older. For now, they both look around the same age; two men in their early 40s, one a banker and one a teacher. Stiles’ dark hair shows the gray more and they both have laugh lines around their eyes.

If this job is like the last few, Stiles will quickly get a reputation for being a fair, involved, interesting and kind of crush-worthy teacher. The couple will throw a grand holiday party in their lavishly decorated house, with lots of good food and alcohol. Their closest coworkers will be invited to a more casual summer barbeque that includes huge amounts of meat and non-work friends as well.

“I wasn’t ready then,” Stiles replies. “If you’d bitten me in that garage, well… I don’t know, Peter, a bunch of things would be different. And we probably wouldn’t be here, now.” He puts the slow cooker on the countertop (they use it a lot) and kisses his mate. “We’re good, right?”

“Absolutely,” Peter says. “I meant I should’ve bitten you in the woods, you were the one I was after.”

“Sweet talker,” Stiles replies, chuckling.

 

“I should’ve bitten you,” the wolf says, holding his mate’s hand, rubbing the gold wedding band.

“Now, Peter?” Stiles snips, fidgeting in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

“I’m sorry, love, I’m being selfish. I hate the thought of you being in there someday.”

They’re waiting for Stiles’ father to come out of surgery, a triple bypass after his recent physical. They’ve both taken a week’s vacation and will stay with Stiles’ Dad and Melissa, in the room that used to be Stiles’ and is now a guest room. Melissa has assured her worried step-son that it’s a pretty routine procedure and she’s not overly concerned. A quick glance at his spouse tells him that she’s not lying, or at least she believes this to be true.

Their diet at home takes hereditary heart disease into account, with lots of whole grains and vegetables, lower fat meats and lots of fish. Dessert is fresh fruit and fast food is now only an occasional treat. Sometimes Peter looks at the tofu stir fry with brown rice and mutters, “I really should’ve bitten you.”

 

“I should’ve bitten you,” Peter says, putting the water glass and bottle of ibuprophen on the nightstand. It’s there just in case Stiles needs a couple more during the night.

“Hmm, you always say that. Today was fun, wasn’t it?”

Today _was_ fun and it’s always good seeing the family, but unfortunately not all the kids remember that Uncle Stiles isn’t really a wolf, but just a fragile human being. One of Derek’s daughters (Isabelle? Rosanna?) tackled Stiles and got his bad knee.

Looking at the scars on his mate, Peter remembers when he got every one. There are scars on both knees, the right from a torn ligament, the one hit today. The scar on the left is from the knee replacement surgery a few years back. Too many injuries when he was younger means they both need to take care in these middle years – human middle years.

There’s a scar on his bicep, both front and back, where an arrow went through. Scar down his ribs from the claw of a particularly feisty omega. Another scar on his right foot from another arrow; not all hunters follow the Argent’s rules, some still want to kill all the wolves and anyone with them.

There’s miscellaneous scrapes and scars and Peter gently kisses every one, smiling into Stiles’ back at his sigh and the familiar odor of interest.  

The scar on his lower back is exactly six and one-half inches long, Peter knows, he measured it. It’s the result of surgery after a witch in Beacon Hills tossed him against a tree.

Initially, Stiles’ father was not pleased with the apparently middle-aged man who refused to leave his son’s hospital room. He knew Stiles was involved with someone, hoping it was a temporary college romance. After a couple of days, seeing Peter’s worry and how happy Stiles always was when he’d wake up seeing the older man there…the Sheriff wasn’t happy with the situation, but realized he wasn’t going to win this one.  Over the years, seeing Stiles thrive, the two men are as close to friends as possible.

Peter kisses the fading scar tenderly and mutters, “I really should have turned you,” before he continues moving lower, making his mate wiggle and moan.

The wolf wakes up during the night, feeling Stiles against his chest, mouthing the only scar on Peter’s body. On his left shoulder there are teeth marks from their mating bite. The scar is more defined than it should be from dull human teeth; Peter explained the scar is from the intent, not the actual bite.

There’s a matching scar on Stile’s left shoulder, also completely human and obvious if you’re looking for it. It doesn’t show under his normal clothes, but somehow any of the wolves they meet can immediately see it for what it is – he’s claimed and they’ve claimed each other.

Stiles cups his partner’s face and kisses him gently. “I think it’s time, Peter. I think you should give me the bite.”


End file.
